Temptation
by RedSnow1
Summary: I want you to draw me.  Kara likes to draw Cat Grant while she should be working. What happens when Cat discovers her secret? SuperCat OS -


**Hello** **everybody :)**

 **Here I come back with another Supercat OS. I don't know why I am so productive these days... I am also working on a fanfic, I hope I will be able to upload it before Christmas ;) Anyway this is my first rated M story, hurray !**

 **Note : English is not my mother tongue, therefore, I apologize for any mistakes found. I'm just a little frenchie who wanted to write in English.**

 **I hope you will like this story, and see you soon with the next chapter of Sacrifice next week :) Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it, it always helps me a lot and it makes me smile.**

* * *

The first time Kara had drawn her boss, it was out of rage and anger.

Ms. Grant had called the superhero Supergirl, which was, to her, absolutely not fitting the character. She had ran into her office to tell her what she had thought about it, and had almost been fired. Fired ? For complaining about her boss's choice of words? The lady's behavior had driven her mad. Oh, she was used to her bad temper and severity. She was her assistant, after all. But Supergirl didn't have to suffer from this. Supergirl? What kind of name was that? How could people even have faith in her with such a lame name?

So, in order to relieve her anger, she had began to sketch her boss very quickly. It wasn't anything, really. Just a few marks on a blank paper. Surprisingly enough, her art work did indeed, look like the inimitable Cat Grant when she screamed. The drawing had made her laugh, and she had stuffed it inside her third drawer. Where no one coud ever find it.

The second time, Cat had almost died because of Live-wire, and in all her life, she had never been so afraid. Despite the woman's pettiness, Kara felt close to her. In fact, Ms. Grant had opened up to her, letting her in. And it did feel good to get to know her. The woman she was discovering had nothing to do with her heartless boss. It was a gorgeous aging woman, whose smile meant the world, whose eyes, filled with ideas inspired her. Kara was starting to like this person she was slowly getting to know. She admired her beauty, despite her age, and her wit. Her pencil danced on the white surface, drawing her body lying on the ground, dead. Ashamed of having drawn her boss in such position -which was her worse nightmare-, she had put it aside, with the last one. And she had forgotten about it.

The third time, she drew Cat out of sadness. Because of what happened with Adam, the blond had pushed her away, willing to reduce their relationship to a hierarchical one. She didn't want to hurt her, or Adam. She just didn't feel like lying to them both by saying that she was attracted to him. He was a nice person. He deserved so much better. She hadn't said anything, and had just walked away. Tears streamed down her cheek as she had regained her desk. Her pencil was waiting for her, and so she had began to sketch her. On the blank page of paper, appeared a heartbroken woman, standing on her balcony. The balcony. Their place. Their former place. The third drawing had soon met the others.

And so, it had became an habit. Whenever she had nothing to do, Kara would just select her favorite pencil, and draw Cat Grant, in all her beauty. She examined her silhouette, the way her golden hair curled, the sparkles inside her eyes.

Kara sighed.

She had never shown anyone her work. Who would understand? To Kara, drawing was much more than just a hobby. It was her way to express herself. She was good with words, but never found enough inspiration to fully commit to it. Painting, and visual arts in general suited her better. She liked to use her hands, and make art with nothing but her brain and fingers. It was a way like another to soothe her feelings. And in a year, she had gathered more than twenty sketches of the famous CEO, on top of National City.

Of course, no one had to know about this. What if Winn or James stumbled upon these pages? Would they believe her mad? Would there see more than what she actually feels?

The assistant was not obsessed with her boss. No, she would never allow herself to feel that way. She admired Cat. Everything about the blond woman was flawless and perfect. How could she, artist of a long time, resist to the attraction of such perfection? Alright, she was also attracted to Cat as a whole : mind and body. How couldn't she?

Drawing Cat was probably her favorite activity in the office. But the CEO could never learn about that… What would she do if she did?

Kara gulped. She would die of a very painful and terrible death. Or worse, be fired. Cat would never share her feelings. Cat was way too important and great for her. Unreachable.

She shrugged and let her pencil down. It was four. Time to get a latte for Cat. She glanced at her drawing. Would it be safe here? Kara nodded, hiding it underneath a pile of paper. It would only take her five minutes or so to go to Noonan's and get her boss her favorite beverage. Pretty much everybody was drowned into their work, not even noticing her presence. Cat seemed actually very busy at the moment, driven into her work as always. The way she tilted her head while she was writing made her heart melt. How could the devil be so adorable?

The Danvers girl exited her office peacefully. Today was a quiet day. No fuss, no screams. Cat had even shared a coffee with her on the balcony. What could she want more?

She took her time, and walked calmly in the corridors. She shouldn't have. When she came back, only ten minutes after her departure, her drawing was gone.

Her heart missed a beat. Where was it? Her hands were running through every single piece of paper messed on her desk. It wasn't there. Using her X-ray vision proved her right. Somebody must have stole it, coming across it. People usually believed her desk to belong to them. Looking around, her eyes stopped on Winn who was smiling proudly at her. It had to be him!

« Where is it? » She snapped, already looking in his desk for what belonged to her.

He jerked back, scared of her sudden change of behavior, and threw his arms in the air. His eyes were wide. There was nothing on his desk, nothing but snacks wrappers. He was innocent. She sighed. Who could it be?

« What- What do you mean? » He said, looking at her with fear and worries.

She was about to respond, and reassure him. Since her exposure to red kryptonite, James and Winn were always really scared of her reactions. They were worried Maxwell Lord would strike again. She was fine. Just stressed out. One of her biggest secret was about to be revealed to the world. She could not let anyone know that she was drawing her boss. She was about to, when a loud voice called her from the main office.

« KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEERAAA! »

She froze. Oh no. It couldn't possibly be her. Ms. Grant never had time to worry about her. Why would she break into her intimacy this way? Her heart skipped a beat. She had to face the beast. The devil itself. As she walked towards her study, her hands began to shake. _Please, not her. Let it not be her._ Cat was obviously waiting for her, grinning proudly while staring at her. Why was she so beautiful ? She followed all of her shy moves with a predatory smile, her green eyes shinning with amusement. Cruel, cruel woman.

« So, did you get my latte? » She finally said, handing her hand so that Kara would give it to her.

The assistant sighed of relief. What a fright she had! Imagining Cat finding her drawings had made her really scared. She would rather prefer telling Cat about her being Supergirl… She smiled softly, handing the beverage. Their fingers brushed, Kara shivered. Cat sipped, and winced, never breaking eye contact with her assistant. It was heavy. The air was thick.

« It's cold. » She stated, before throwing it away.

The blond girl apologized, again and again. The elder woman rolled her eyes in annoyance. She had forgotten to heat her coffee up, probably because her mind had been elsewhere. Cat didn't care. She was about to leave the office when the CEO called her back.

« You never told me that you could draw… » She simply said with a light voice.

The Danvers girl stopped.

Turned her toes.

Stared at her boss.

In her hand was lying her lost drawing.

 _Oh no…_

Oh yes.

« You surely are full of surprises. »

Cat smiled again, examining the sketch with attention. Kara couldn't move. Waiting for her death sentence. Waiting for the CEO to scream and shout. Willing to die of shame. Her cheeks were already red and burning. What next? Her heart was beating so fast she could almost feel it escaping her body. Cat wasn't angry, or didn't seem like it. Something was wrong. She even indicated her to come closer to her. The young blond didn't understand, or expect this kind of reaction. Where was her bad temper gone,

« You are not mad? » She softy wondered.

« Mad? Why would I be mad? »

« I don't know… because I have drawn you without your authorization… I know that you don't like when people take picture of you without you knowing it… and I just…»

Cat Grant held a finger, intimating her to shut up. And Kara did. Kara did it gladly for once. Rambling wasn't helping her case. She knew it did piss off Cat. Ms. Grant liked when people knew what they wanted to say, and didn't hesitate. Her contrary. She just tried to avoid her boss's eyes, while waiting for her to answer.

« Darling, don't be foolish! This… flatters my ego. If you have decided to sketch me, it's because you find beauty in me. How could I feel anger towards my assistant who thinks I am beautiful. » Kara blushed. Cat's smile only grew wider. Yes, she was beautiful. Beautifully dangerous. Intoxicating sexy. « Now, to major matters. Since you have proven me that you can be reliable and useful, I want you to draw CatCo's next cover. »

The superhero frowned. This was an unexpected turn. Of course, it made her happy. Her talents could be useful for once… but… It was something really important that everybody would see. She had to represent CatCo the best she could. Would she be able to?

« What do you want me to draw? »

Deep down, she already knew the answer. She just didn't want to believe it until she heard it.

« Supergirl. »

Her hope shattered. Her ideas escaped. Her smile faded. Of course it had to be Supergirl. Who else? But more importantly : How could she be at the same place as Kara and Supergirl? How could she tell Cat? Did she really want to confess the biggest lie of her life? Hank wasn't available. He was on mission with Alex… What was she going to do? Her bows furrowed. Her hands began to shake. There was still a chance to deter Cat Grant from doing this…

« I… I need to have a model to draw. »

« Not a problem. I'll summon her tonight. »

« Ms. Grant. » She tried.

« That will be all. Go back to your desk, chop chop »

Draw Supergirl? That was something she would never be able to do, unless Cat let her pain from a picture. But knowing her, that would never be the case. If she had to guess, she would say that Cat wanted for the Superhero to pose, and take her time. That could never happen.

She got back to her desk, biting her lips, her head down, defeated. How was she supposed to do this? How was she supposed to tell her?

She couldn't concentrate.

She couldn't breathe anymore.

The walls were squeezing her. The air was too thick.

She just didn't want to disappoint Cat.

All she could focus on was how quick time passed, how close the feared moment was getting… Each minute was a step closer to hell. Each second was another shiver down her spine. What could she do?

Kara looked with horror all the emptied offices. Winn, James, they were all gone. Traitors !

And she waited for Ms. Grant to call her. She waited, ready to faint at any moment. Never, in her life, she had been that scared. She couldn't possibly tell Cat about her secret… What would she do? She froze every time the CEO glanced at her. Every time she moved.

The idea of being held hostage on Cat's office until Supergirl arrived wasn't really appealing. Besides, the woman did impress her a lot, making it difficult for the assistant to act normal. Whenever her boss was nearby, she would feel herself blush, and her heart pound. Her hands became sweaty, her breath shallow. This was going to be a hard night…

Cat called. She rose from her chair and hesitated in front of the glass door. Kara sat in front of her boss inside of her office. _Don't throw up, Kara. She is not going to eat you. She can be nice sometimes, you know it…_

They were face to face, separated by only a few steps. They were close, and this time it didn't feel right. It was dangerous.

« She should be here any minutes. » The older woman confessed, with a proud smile on her lips.

Kara gulped and nodded. She stared at the goddess in front of her, draped into the most beautiful red dress she had ever seen her wearing, the tissu embracing the shapes of her body. And what a body ! From having drawn her too many times to count, Kara could only guess how smooth her skin was. She shook her head, wiling to escape from her imagination. This color looked good on her, made her look sexy and light at the same time. Her eyes were highlighted by her dark make up, and her lips popped. Her golden curly hair was bouncing around her face every time she moved. She looked flawless. Dangerous. Minutes passed, heavy, and silent. Kara's heart was pounding in her chest, until the woman spoke again, looking right at her.

« Maybe… maybe you could… use this time to show me your skills.»

Skills ? What skills? Her voice was deep, temptingly. Kara shivered. God, what was this woman doing to her?

« Miss Grant? » She whispered, unsure.

« I want you to draw me. »

From her sitting position, Cat Grant shifted so that she was now lying on her sofa, Queen of all medias, queen of her heart. She did look like Cleopatra, ready to become an art object. She knew she was beautiful. There was no doubts about it. And she played with that sex-appeal of her, pushing her over and over. There was a challenge in her smile, in her green dark eyes. _Are you going to do this Kara? Are you scare to draw me again, and this time in my presence? Will you resist the temptation?_

Kara smiled back, and took her pencil slowly. She tried to act normal while her mind was racing. What was Cat doing exactly, posing for her like this? What did she expect from her? The pen ran across the page, drawing the outline of her body, half-resting on the sofa nonchalantly. Her cheeks flushed when she had to outline the curve of her buttock, the round of her breast. Imagination flowed into her head. She imagined the woman in front of her naked, in that position, ready to be drawn, ready to be taken. God. How could she even think of her boss that way? She cleared her throat and shook her head, focusing on her drawing.

Cat, on the other hand, was looking at her, at her hands running on the page of paper, willing to catch every detail of that young face. Her gaze was heavy, persistant. She seemed lost in her thoughts, torn by the decision she had to make. And even in worries, and attention, she looked perfect.

They could have gone like this for ages. Kara could have watched that body forever if she had too. And Cat could have stared at her.

Only, after an hour, the older woman suddenly rose from the couch, standing in front of her. She was serious. She was exquisite.

Kara quirked an eyebrow interrogatively, looking at the woman from the other sofa. Did she need anything? She hadn't seen the time pass. Maybe her boss was thirsty, or hungry? Maybe she just wanted to call it a day, which would be rather nice. She had resisted her will to just kiss the woman breathless against that sofa for an hour. How long could she hold on?

« Ms. Grant? » She said, stopping her movement on the page.

She wasn't quite finished on the face, finding it hard to copy with precaution the smirk that had spread on her beautiful face. She had taken her time to draw her body, willing to make the perfect picture of what was in front of her eyes. Beauty. Strength. What wasn't anymore.

Slowly, eyes locked with her assistant, Cat took a few tentative steps towards her. She readjusted her dress slowly, running her hands over her own body.

« There is this… strange feeling between the artist and his muse… » She whispered, with a low, dangerous voice.

Kara opened her mouth, and closed it. What was she implying? What was going on? Suddenly, her work was whisked across the room, hitting the desk lamp. Her favorite pencil came on resting on the ground, shattered into two pieces. Multiple drawings, blank pages escaped from the book she was always carrying with her, flying into the room like doves willing to fly away. It was beautiful. It was sexy. It did look like fireworks, like the one happening in her mind. The assistant's heart skipped a beat as she tried to back down, hiding herself further into the pillowy couch. Cat smiled, amused by the shocked features of the artist, and she slowly took her place on the girl's lap, diving her hands into golden curls.

« Desire. » She whispered as she leant into her ear. « Desire to create. Desire of the body. »

Beneath her, the blond girl shivered. Into the silence of the room, Cat could almost hear the beating of her crazy heart, the deep breaths she was taking. And she loved it. She loved to see the young girl's body react to hers. It made her feel powerful.

From her sofa, during the drawing session, as she watched the girl, she had felt the unusual tension that was between the two of them shift into something different. More than friendship. More than attraction. Desire. Cat had desired the girl ever since she had walked into her office that holy day. She had wanted to make love to her, make her scream, touch that body of hers and kiss it until she could no longer move. Seeing the way Kara had drawn her had only confirmed her assomptions. Kara liked her too. It wasn't a one-way attraction. This idea had occupied her thoughts all day, as she waited impatiently for the moment when she could finally make a move.

The hell with Supergirl. The hell with work.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight was the night she was claiming what was hers.

Tonight, she wanted to live, and fully.

The CEO dug her head into the girl's neck, pepping hot and wet kisses along her jaw line, licking her sugary skin in hunger. She felt the girl's blood rush beneath her skin. The warmth of her body. Kara was motionless beneath her, but her breath began to hitch. God, it felt good to feel her wave underneath her body. Still kissing her neck, the olden woman, eager, took the girl's hot hand in her own, and placed them on her bottom. The way her assistant suddenly squeezed her ass made her wet. Wetter than she already was. She smiled, before facing the young assistant whose eyes were filled with lust and desire. Their lips were only a few inches away, their breaths, panting, were blend together, hot.

Wasting no time, her hips began to rock against Kara's thigh pants, against her center. The friction made Cat bite her lips in anticipation. A soft moan escaped the young girl's lips as she cupped her ass ever thighed, bringing her closer.

« I desire you, Kara… Do you want me too? »

« Yes. »

It was almost a whimper. A sob.

It was hot and warm.

It was the truth?

And then Kara's mouth was on hers, hot and wet, on her neck, on her chin, leaving hot trails all over her face. Kara's mouth was all over her. They kissed hard with passion and desire, lust inside both of their eyes. Their hands, curious, stroked the other's skin, looking for a more intimate embrace. Cat laid her fingers of her tensed, perfect abs, drawing the outline as Kara found herself caressing her asset after pulling her dress up. The CEO suddenly bit her assistant earlobe, and the girl's back arched against her. Still straddling her assistant, rocking against her center, Cat's moan only grew louder and louder. In no time, she was beginning to unbutton the girl's shirt in an attempt to reveal more skin. More skin, less clothes. More skin, more kissing. Never stoping.

Suddenly holding Cat, Kara rose and walked towards her boss's tidy office. With one hand, she pushed her personal effects on the ground, shattering an old glass of water that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Letting go of the older woman, she laid her on the now emptied desk, and began to kiss her body hungrily. Cat moaned, feeling the girl's playful hands tease her.

« Oh god, Kara… » She moaned, before drawing the girl even closer to her.

This night, Cat came, screaming violently her assistant's name, lying on her desk. As for Kara, she had made love to her, had tasted her lips, her skin, her everything. She had heard her scream into the darkness of night her name. It had been passionate. Desperate, even, as if they had been denying their attraction to the rest of the world for ages.

« Tomorrow night, I will ask Supergirl to come over again. And if she doesn't come, then you shall draw me again. » She had said, leaning into a last kiss.

« Gladly »


End file.
